1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light source system and an apparatus employing the same, and more particularly, to a broadband wavelength-swept light source system and an apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical systems have been used in a variety of ways for observation of tissue and cells or diagnosis in the biology and medical fields.
In particular, since an inner structure of a body may be observed by using characteristics of light without directly making an incision in the body, identification and treatment of the causes and positions of various diseases may be easily and safely performed. With the development of light source technology, light penetration depth is improved and therefore, the technology has been applied to a field of obtaining a tomographic image of living tissue or a cell.
There is a need for a high-resolution optical coherence tomography (OCT) system in order to precisely identify living tissue. In order to obtain a high-resolution image, axial resolution determined by the center wavelength and bandwidth of a light source and lateral resolution determined by a lens design need to be improved.